


Lily White Boys

by Talayse



Series: Come and I will Sing You [2]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, RPF, RPF RPF, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton brings a guest to tonight's performance, with regrets. </p><p>Companion piece to "One the One is All Alone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily White Boys

"What is this?" Burr asked, settling into the vacant seat next to Hamilton. He was handed a playbill by Hamilton who was staring intently towards the empty stage.

" 'Hamilton'?" Burr said.

"Yes?" replied Hamilton without turning to look at him.

"No, it's a play called 'Hamilton'?" Burr was flipping through the playbill quickly.

"A musical," Hamilton corrected.

" 'A musical'?" Burr said.

"They sing, and dance. It's about me," Hamilton said. "It's a wonderfully fictionalized and dramatic retelling of my life."

"Why?" Burr asked.

Hamilton turned to look at him. "Is that really the question to ask?"

The house lights went out and the music began.

"Who's that?" Burr asked.

"You'll see."

"And that?"

"Ssh."

"And that?"

"Sssh."

"Who's she?"

"Ssssh."

"Wait- I-what?"

Hamilton burst out laughing.

 

"Why are they dancing?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

 

"I do not understand what he is saying," Burr said. Hamilton reached over and covered his mouth. 

"You're not invited next time," Hamilton said.

Burr glared at him.

 

"That's not when that happened," Burr protested.

"You're hopeless."

 

"Did I really hate you that much?"

"I've never really been sure, you did shoot me."

"Are you ever going to let that rest? You're constantly introducing me as 'Aaron Burr, he shot me. It hurt, a lot.' It's getting a bit tiresome."

"It did hurt a lot, hours and hours. Stop interrupting my musical."

 

"Where you going to shoot me?" Burr asked as the cast gathered for the final song.

"I'm bringing Lafayette next time," Hamilton groused.

"If you bring Lafayette he'll ask why the musical isn't about him," Burr pointed out.

"Now that would be fun. I would haunt that musical at least once."

"Hamilton-"

"You're making me wish that I had shot you."

 

After the final curtain call, Lin took Leslie by the arm and said, "Did you notice that there were two empty seats tonight?" and shiver walked up Leslie's spine.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, the titles for the stories and the series all come from the song "Come and I will Sing You" which is very old. Great Big Sea does a fantastic rendition of it, if you would like to hear it.


End file.
